


Just A Little Longer

by antivansdoitbetter



Category: Rune Factory 2: A Fantasy Harvest Moon
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antivansdoitbetter/pseuds/antivansdoitbetter
Summary: Some more smut.Kyle smiled, relishing the sound of his name on his lover’s lips. Jake so rarely used it. He nibbled along Jake’s ear, the sounds Jake made as he rutted against him spurring him on.“Mmh, never knew elves’ ears were so sensitive."





	

“Quiet!” Jake hissed, suppressing a laugh. “Do you want my father to hear us?” Kyle covered his mouth, shaking with laughter.

“I’m sorry, I never realized you were ticklish,” he said. The tips of Jake’s ears turned pink as he looked away. He was straddling Kyle on top of his bed at the inn, a late-night make-out session devolving into a tickle fight was not how he had planned on this night going, but when Kyle’s hand had found it’s way to his ribs in just the right way, the half-elf had barely controlled his laughter. Kyle brought his hand up to Jake’s face, bringing him down for another kiss as he chuckled. 

“You’re cute when you blush,” Kyle said. Jake felt himself turn redder.

“You can leave now,” he deadpanned. Kyle laughed, bringing his hand to run through Jake’s short hair. 

“You know, your ears turn the reddest when you blush, all the way up to here,” he said, stroking his thumb up to the tip of Jake’s ear. Jake gasped, shivering at the sensation. Kyle looked at him in wonder.

“Does that feel good?” he asked, playing the other man’s ear between his fingers. Jake swallowed, nodding.

“Hmmm,” Kyle hummed. He sat up, bringing his lips to Jake’s ear. He licked up the shell of it, feeling Jake gasp. He sucked the tip into his mouth, and Jake groaned, the sound going straight to Kyle’s cock, and he pulled Jake’s hips closer to his.

“Kyle,” Jake whined, rocking his hips into him. Kyle smiled, relishing the sound of his name on his lover’s lips. Jake so rarely used it. He nibbled along Jake’s ear, the sounds Jake made as he rutted against him spurring him on. 

“Mmh, never knew elves’ ears were so sensitive,” he said, blowing softly on it. Jake shuddered. 

“Qu-quiet human,” Jake muttered, half-heartedly. Kyle sucked his earlobe between his lips, and Jake moaned, his hands coming to Kyle’s back, digging his fingernails into his shirt.

“Could you come just like this?” Kyle asked, and Jake turned beet red. 

“Ah, don’t you dare,” he said. Kyle laughed. He brought them together in a steamy kiss, a stronger heat between them than their kisses before. Jake pawed at Kyle’s shirt, and Kyle complied, pulling off the garment, and throwing it off to the side. Jake ducked his head, kissing down Kyle’s neck, half-dizzy with want already. He was hard, achingly so, and he had very little patience for more games. He pushed Kyle back onto the bed, straddling him as he pulled off his own shirt. Kyle looked up at him in wonder, his face flushed with desire. Awkwardly, Jake worked Kyle’s pants, off, freeing the other man’s cock. He looked down at his naked lover, his mouth going dry. Undoing his own pants, he hopped out of bed, despite Kyle’s protests, retrieving a bottle of oil from his bedside table. He returned to the bed, handing the bottle to Kyle and returning to his place straddling him.

Kyle sat up, smearing the oil over his fingers, then reaching around to gently tease at Jake’s entrance. Jake gasped at the sensation, but did his best to relax as Kyle slowly worked a finger inside of him. He kissed along Kyle’s neck as he was worked open, one finger slowly stretching him before another was added. He rocked against them, unthinking and filled with need. He whined against Kyle’s neck as Kyle crooked his fingers, finding that perfect spot and massaging it slowly. Jake dug his fingers into Kyle’s back, before reaching back and slowly taking his hand from inside of him. He pushed Kyle back onto the bed, taking his cock and lining it up with his entrance. Kyle moaned as Jake slid slowly onto his cock, hissing as he went down, fully sheathing Kyle.

Taking a few breaths, he slowly, painfully slowly, started grinding against Kyle, making the other man gasp and curse. He brought himself up, before slamming himself back down, riding Kyle relentlessly, throwing his head back as he bit down on his hand to keep himself from sounding out. Kyle’s hands were at his hips, helping him along as he rode him, making sounds deep in his throat with each thrust. Kyle watched him with hooded eyes, his tongue coming out to wet his lips as he breathed heavily. 

“Jake, Jake, you’re so good, so good,” he whispered. He pulled himself up to a sitting position, wrapping his arms around the half-elf’s lower back, using the leverage to thrust in more deeply. Jake made a sound between surprise and ecstasy, before covering his mouth and looking to the door. The last thing he needed was for his father to find him like this. 

Kyle removed his hand, and replaced it with his mouth, kissing him sloppily as they began to move again. Kyle’s head swam and he felt a the hot coiling in the pit of his stomach grow more intense.

“Jake, I’m close, Jake!” he whispered urgently. 

“Ah, come inside of me,” Jake moaned. Kyle barely hid his surprise. It was out of the ordinary, but he wasn’t one to argue with his lover. He took Jake’s cock in his hands, pumping in time to their movements as he lost himself to the feeling of Jake around him. He bit down on his lip as he came, breathing hard through his nose as he tried his best not to make a noise. Jake followed him soon after, digging his teeth into the soft flesh of Kyle’s shoulder. They slumped onto the bed, Kyle’s softening cock still inside of Jake as they lay in each other’s arms. They were sticky and hot, but neither would think of moving from where they lay just yet. Kyle rubbed circles on Jake’s back, kissing his forehead.

“Don’t go,” Jake whispered, so quietly Kyle barely heard it.

“What was that?” he asked. Jake turned red.

“Nothing, don’t worry about it,” he responded. Kyle held him closer.

“Okay, Jake,” he said, deflating slightly. Jake moved from where he lay to press a gentle kiss to Kyle’s lips. Kyle sank into it. Sometimes he wasn’t sure how to read the other man, but when they were like this, he was positive that Jake loved him just as he loved Jake. 

“Can we stay like this? Just for a little while longer?” he asked as the broke apart. He watched the tips of Jake’s ears go red.

“Just for a while longer,” he replied. They stayed in each other’s embrace until the sun rose and Kyle left through his window. Jake lay in bed, watching him leave before covering his face with his pillow. 

How he loved that stupid human.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to my tumblr runeys-and-radishes
> 
> as always feedback is appreciated


End file.
